The overall objectives of the Clinical Studies Center (CSC) in the investigations conducted is to contribute to a better understanding of disease processes and their therapy; to maintain a multidisciplinary center; to provide a controlled environment for effective clinical research and a forum for more experienced investigators to train their junior colleagues. The methods include an annual invitation to all faculty members to submit new protocols (more than 20 submitted in the past year - several by youngr members); departmental research seminars; a monthly all-faculty research seminar; presentation of grand rounds by investigators around patient studies; the involvement of fellows, house staff and medical students with patients on research protocols; the cooperation of basic science faculty, clinicians and biochemical engineers in developing and testing scientific theory. During 1978, a series of meetings of faculty members who are doing active research in similar areas is resulting in several collaborative studies. The major areas of ongoing investigation include: dynamics of shock, with effects on host resistance, immunodeficiency disorders and the problems of marrow transplantaton, immunotherapy with high dose chemotherapy in the treatment of cancer, management of extreme short bowel patients and evaluaton of complications of therapy, studies in rare neuromuscular and metabolic diseases, multiple endocrineopathies, studies of the interplay of the kallikrein/bradykinin and renin/angiotensin systems. Newly initiated investigations include: evaluation of timing of surgery in diabetics with vitreous hemorrhage, treatment of hyperactive child syndrome, the early diagnosis of spinal cord compression with metastic tumors, control of growth hormone and prolactin secretion, and studies of areno-cortical stress response in neonates. The CSC provides an invaluable resource for continuing clinical investigations at Albany Medical College.